Der Aschene Valentinstag
Prolog: Ascherne Nikolausnacht Jenny lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück, stützte sich auf die Arme und erlaubte einem kleinen Lächeln, sich auf ihr Gesicht zu stehlen. Die Luft um sie war noch kühl, aber sie genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Der Winter hatte viel zu lange gedauert für ihren Geschmack, und obwohl er noch lange nicht vorbei war, weckten die Sonnenstrahlen die Hoffnung in ihr. Die kühle Februarluft wehte ihr durchs offene, rotbraune Haar und sie fröstelte nun doch wieder. Auch die Steine strahlten ihre Kälte so langsam durch ihre hellblaue Jeans. Sie setzte sich auf den steinernen Stufen der Treppe wieder aufrechter hin und blinzelte dem strahlend blauen Himmel entgegen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein weiter, mit hellgrauen Steinplatten gepflasterter Platz, über den von allen Seiten Studierende strömten. Jenny selbst saß auf den Stufen vor der Bibliothek, die blaue Stofftasche mit ihrem Ordner und den Büchern neben sich. Sie zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Winterjacke höher und kuschelte sich in den Schal. Sie hasste die Kälte. Gedankenverloren ließ sie ihren Blick weiter über den Platz wandern. Ihr gegenüber, aus dem Institut für Umweltwissenschaft, kam gerade ein Schwall Studenten – alle jung und in einem eindeutig alternativen Stil, der ihre Fachrichtung zu erraten geradezu lächerlich einfach machte. Noch war sie nicht ungeduldig, dennoch ließ sie einen Blick auf die große Uhr am Auditorium Maximum gleiten. Viertel vor zwei – ihre Freundin war mal wieder zu spät. Jennys Blick wurde von einer weißen Flocke, die vom wolkenlosen Himmel zu ihr hinab schwebte, aufgefangen. Die Flocke tanzte gemächlich hin und her, wurde vom Wind getrieben und zu ihr hinüber geweht, genau wie das Stimmengewirr der Menschen, der rege Verkehr von der Hauptstraße und das Rufen der Möwen. Die Flocke hatte ihr Ziel gefunden, landete auf Jennys rechtem Knie und die Welt wurde stumm. Mit einem Mal drang kein Laut mehr an ihre Ohren, die Menschen waren in ihren Bewegungen erstarrt und der Himmel hatte all sein Blau eingebüßt. Um sie herum war alles grau. Aschgrau. Jenny wusste, was nun auf sie zukam. Sie stand auf, ließ ihre Sachen achtlos liegen und sah sich um. Irgendwo musste sie doch sein! Doch der Platz war leer, die eben noch lebendigen Menschen waren zu grauen, unscharfen Figuren erstarrt und vom dunkelgrauen Himmel fielen vereinzelte Ascheflocken. Sie setzte sich rasch die Kapuze ihrer Jacke auf, es wäre wirklich schwer zu erklären, woher die Asche in ihrem Haar herkam. „Schön, dass du mich suchst“, ertönte die Stimme hinter ihr. Jenny drehte sich um und erblickte eine filigrane, elegant gekleidete Porzellanpuppe mit makellos weißer Haut, rosanen Lippen, braunen Augen und ebenso perfekten braunen Locken. Sie hasste diese Puppe. Dennoch setzte sie das gewohnte Lächeln auf und näherte sich der Puppe bis auf drei Schritte. „Lange nicht gesehen“, begrüßte sie die vollkommen reglose Gestalt. „Beinahe eineinhalb Jahre. Hab ich dir schon gefehlt?“ Beim unerwünscht vertrauten Klang der hellen Stimme in ihrem Kopf lief Jenny ein Schauer den Rücken hinab. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten – beiden war klar, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war – fuhr die Puppe fort. „Ich habe mal wieder einen Wunsch. Du weißt, was ich will, oder? Meinen letzten Wunsch hast du gut erfüllt. Das wünsche ich mir noch einmal.“ Jenny verdrängte die Gedanken an den letzten Besuch der Puppe und die darauf folgende Nacht, doch die Gänsehaut ließ sich nicht zurückhalten. „Wie lange habe ich?“, wollte sie nur wissen. „Ich denke, bis zum Valentinstag kann ich warten. Du weißt, ich mag Feiertage“, schloss die Puppe und ein feines Klingeln ertönte, als wäre es der Ersatz für ein Lachen der Puppe. Wieder lief es Jenny kalt den Rücken hinab. Dieses Geräusch, dieses verdammte Geräusch! Wie sehr wünschte sie, es endlich für immer los zu sein. Aber das würde nicht passieren. Niemals. „Nein, mein liebes Mädchen. Denn du hast es ja selbst versprochen: Wann immer ich zu dir komme, für heute und immer! Also, bring mir mein Geschenk, du hast fünf Tage.“ Die sonst vollkommen starre Puppe blinzelte ihr mit einem ihrer leblosen braunen Augen zu und war verschwunden. Sofort waren das Leben und die Farben wieder da und ehe jemand es bemerkte, setzte Jenny die Kapuze ab und wischte die Asche von ihrer Jacke. Vergessen war der entspannte Nachmittag mit ihren Freundinnen aus der Lerngruppe. Sie musste Sophie anrufen. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. „Hey, Jenny!“, begrüßte sie die etwas kleinere, mollige Annika. Ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet, wahrscheinlich war sie Fahrrad gefahren und deswegen verspätet. Dafür sprach auch das unordentliche, von Wind nach hinten gekämmte, blonde Haar. „Sorry, ich hab mich verspätet. Mein Fahrrad hatte einen Platten. Wartest du schon lange?“ Jenny lächelte und hob ihre Tasche auf. Fünf Tage hatte sie also noch. „Nein, kein Problem. Aber du, mir ist was dazwischen gekommen. Ich fürchte, ich muss heute früher los.“ „Naja, du hast ja eh kaum Lücken. Ich frage mich aber, wie wir ohne dich lernen sollen!“ Annikas Lachen, das sonst so ansteckend war, entlockte Jenny heute nur ein müdes Lächeln, doch in all den Jahren hatte Jenny eben dieses perfektioniert. Niemandem fiel mehr etwas auf. Niemanden, außer Sophie – die sie dringend anrufen musste. Aber erst einmal ging sie hinter Annika her, zum Café neben der Institutsbibliothek, in der sie sich immer vor den Klausuren trafen, um gemeinsam zu lernen. Und das würde sie definitiv nicht hängen lassen. Sie musste diese Klausuren bestehen, und zwar gut. Zwar hatte Jenny nicht um ihre Noten zu bangen, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber sie war ehrgeizig, und wenn sie einmal zu den besten gehörte, tat sie alles, um diese Stellung zu halten. Die anderen drei kamen heute etwas später, aber sie und Annika hatten noch ein Seminar gehabt, so dass es sich nicht lohnte, zwischendrin nach Hause zu fahren. Im Café angekommen umfing sie warme Heizungsluft, in der ein süßer Kaffeeduft hing. Am Tresen bestellte sich Annika einen Cappuccino und Jenny, trotz eines Mangels an Appetit, einen Filterkaffee. Mit den heißen Getränken in anonymen weißen Tassen gingen sie hinüber zu ihrem Stammtisch in der hintersten Sitzecke am Fenster, mit Blick auf den Vorplatz, auf dem wie immer reges Treiben herrschte. Die beiden hatten gerade begonnen, ihre Bücher und Aufzeichnungen vor sich auszubreiten, als eine kleine Glocke am Türrahmen der Eingangstür Neuankömmlinge verkündete. Wieso mussten überall Glocken sein? Wenn Jenny ein Geräusch für immer hätte verbannen können wäre es das Klingeln kleiner Glöckchen gewesen. Sie unterdrückte wie immer nach den Besuchen der Puppe das Zusammenzucken und blickte zu Rouven, Jonas und Mai, ihrer thailändischen Freundin, die für ein Jahr nach Deutschland gekommen war. Annika sprang voller Energie auf und umarmte alle, wobei sie sich für den beinahe zwei Meter großen Rouven auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Jenny begnügte sich damit, allen einfach nur herzlich zuzulächeln und sie sitzend zu begrüßen. Als das Stühleknarren und Papierrascheln beendet waren und Jonas die Bestellung der anderen beiden nach vorne zum Tresen getragen hatte, konzentrierten sie sich endlich auf das, weshalb sie sich getroffen hatten. Als sie die Diskussionen um Theorien, Formeln und Lernstoff nach zwei Stunden beendet hatten, blickte Jenny auf die Uhr an der Wand. Viertel vor fünf. „Ich muss los, Leute. War aber mal wieder produktiv, das wird sicher super laufen!“ „Ja klar, bei dir“, brummte Rouven. Er hatte am meisten Nachholbedarf. „Treffen wir uns nächste Woche wieder?“, wollte Mai wissen. Dank ihrer Begeisterung für Fremdsprachen hatte sie bereist mit sechzehn angefangen, Deutsch zu lernen und so kaum einen Akzent. „Klar, gerne“, versprach Jenny, bereits dabei, die Jacke anzuziehen und in Gedanken längst wo anders. „Macht's gut!“ Sie winkte noch kurz und lief dann mit schnellen Schritten hinüber zu ihrem Fahrrad neben der Bibliothek. Auf dem Weg fischte sie das Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte Sophies Nummer. Während sie dem Läuten am anderen Ende lauschte, entsperrte sie ihr Fahrradschloss mit zitternden Fingern. Jedes Mal, dass der Laut sich wiederholte und Sophie nicht abhob, klopfte ihr Herz schneller. Warum nahm sie nicht ab? Bitte, bitte nimm ab!, flehte sie in Gedanken. Dann knackte es und die Stimme ihrer Schwester war da. „Ja, was gibt’s?“ An den Hintergrundgeräuschen war zu erkennen, dass Sophie gerade am Bahnhof war. Vermutlich hatte sie Skizzen von vorbeieilenden Fremden einzufangen versucht. „Hey, ich bin's. Es ist wieder so weit.“ Einhändig verstaute Jenny das Fahrradschloss in ihrem Korb und legte die Tasche darauf. Einige Sekunden blieb es still, dann antwortete Sophie mit ernstem Ton. „Ja, verstanden. Wir treffen uns heute Abend. Ich komme zu dir.“ „Danke. Du weißt ja, wie wichtig es ist.“ „Vielleicht mehr als du“, erwiderte Sophie, dann legte sie auf. Ja, da hatte sie wohl Recht. Dennoch war Jenny es, die erfolglos versuchte, ihre rasenden Gedanken zu bändigen, während sie mit dem Fahrrad zurück ins Studentenwohnheim fuhr. Gegen halb sechs hatte sie ihr Fahrrad im Keller untergestellt, die Schuhe ordentlich in den Schrank und die Jacke in der Garderobe verstaut. Sie durfte sich niemandem gegenüber anmerken lassen, wie nervös sie war. Nach sechzehn Jahren ließ es ihr Herz noch immer rasen, wenn dieses verfluchte Ding seinen Wunsch äußerte, auch sich wenn mittlerweile ein beängstigendes Maß an Routine eingestellt hatte. Dennoch schlug ihr Herz wie beim ersten Mal, auch wenn es seit dem so oft... Eine verschlafene Stimme riss Jenny aus ihren Gedanken. „Was machst du denn jetzt schon hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst später.“ Mathilda war im Türrahmen des ersten Raumes neben der Wohnungstür erschienen. Sie schlief oft tagsüber, weil sie während des Medizinstudiums parallel als Krankenschwester arbeitete und sich wegen der Zuschüsse die unbeliebtesten Schichten sicherte, zu welchem oft auch die Nachtschichten gehörten. Entweder hatte sie also heute Nacht gearbeitet oder würde es noch – oder ihr Schlafrhythmus war einfach nur komplett hinüber. „Tut mir leid, hab ich dich geweckt? Nein, wir waren schon früher fertig“, log Jenny ihre Mitbewohnerin an. Diese nickte nur, band sich die vom Schlafen zerzausten, roten Haare zusammen und ging in die Küche der WG, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Gut, dass Benni, der dritte Mitbewohner, als Anwaltssohn einen Kaffeevollautomaten zum Auszug spendiert bekommen hatte. So konnte er es sich auch im elften Semester Jura noch leisten, die beiden anderen mit zu versorgen. „Ist Benni gerade da?“, rief Jenny in die Küche, während sie ihre blaue Stofftasche in ihr Zimmer gegenüber der Küche legte. Durch die geöffneten Türen drang Mathildas Gähnen, dann ein „Nö“ zu ihr hinüber. „Bei Rieke?“ „Jap. Ich bin heute Abend by the way auch weg. Arbeiten. Hast also freie Bude, falls du was vorhast.“ Mathilda war mit ihrer Zelda-Tasse in Jennys Türrahmen erschienen und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie ritt gerne darauf herum, dass Jenny seit Jahren single war. Im Gegensatz zu Mathilda, die nur temporär ohne Bettgenosse oder -genossin war, von denen es allein in diesem Semester drei gegeben hatte. Jenny streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, worauf ihr Mathilda spielerisch drohte. Mit ihr konnte sie sich solche Albernheiten erlauben. „Es kommt aber wirklich jemand vorbei“, verkündete sie. Mathilda hob eine Augenbraue. „Zum Lernen?“, frotzelte sie. Jenny verdrehte die Augen, musste aber lachen. Ja, ihre Mitbewohnerin und beste Freundin kannte sie gut. „Nein, Sophie. Sie kommt heute Abend zum Essen vorbei, mal sehen, wie lange sie bleibt.“ Mathilda nickte und trank einen Schluck heißen Kaffee. „Grüß sie schön. Ich muss noch duschen ehe ich los fahr“, wechselte sie wie so oft unvermittelt das Thema und schlurfte ins Bad hinüber. „Vergiss deine Klamotten nicht!“, rief Jenny ihr, nicht ohne guten Grund, hinterher. Zwar war Benni nicht da, aber dennoch musste ihre beste Freundin ja nicht nackt durch die Wohnung laufen. Auch wenn sie es sich durchaus erlauben konnte, mit ihrem Tänzerinnenkörper brauchte sie sich nicht verstecken. Manchmal beneidete Jenny sie um die Ausdauer, seit fünfzehn Jahren jede Woche zum Training zu gehen. Sie selbst hatte nur in einer Hinsicht so viel Beständigkeit und diese wünschte sie nicht selten zum Teufel. Keine dreiviertel Stunde, nachdem Mathilda zur Nachtschicht gefahren war, klingelte es an der Tür. Jenny hatte sich gerade Teewasser aufgesetzt, stellte ihre große, blaue Lieblingstasse auf die Anrichte und betätigte den Türöffner. Durch die offen stehende Wohnungstür hörte sie Sophies Springerstiefel die Treppe hinaufeilen, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Sie stellte eine zweite Tasse neben ihre eigene und rief ihrer Schwester entgegen. „Welchen Tee willst du?“ „Pfefferminz“, ertönte Sophies Stimme näher als erwartet. Jenny zuckte leicht zusammen, drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester und blickte dann auf die Uhr. „Wow, ist das dein neuer Treppen-Rekord?“ Nachdem die Schwestern sich umarmt hatten, stellte Sophie ihre hohen, schwarzen Stiefel im Flur ab. Im Gegensatz zu Jenny verzichtete sie darauf, ihren schwarzen, knielangen Gothik-Mantel ordentlich aufzuhängen, sondern ließ ihn einfach in Jennys Zimmer aufs Bett fallen, um es sich daneben bequem zu machen. Als Jenny eine halbe Minute später mit den beiden Tassen voll dampfendem Tee ebenfalls ihr Zimmer betrat, fiel ihr wieder einmal auf, wie verschieden die beiden doch waren, jetzt, da sie Sophie im Kontrast zu ihrem eigenen Reich sah. Sophie mit ihren kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und den grünen Strähnen, der löchrigen schwarzen Jeans und dem Netzoberteil – natürlich ebenfalls schwarz – auf ihrem eigenen, mädchenhaft-brav gemachten, mit dezenter, hellblauer Ikea-Bettwäsche bezogenen Bett fasste es ganz zu zusammen. Der Rest ihres Zimmers spiegelte Jennys Art auch ganz gut wieder, wie sie fand. Ordentlich, brav, unauffällig. In hellen, im Vergleich zu ihrer Schwester langweiligen Farben gehalten. Aber so war sie eben, so war es schon immer gewesen und sie sah auch nicht, dass sie sich ändern sollte. Sie war vielleicht langweilig, aber sie fühlte sich wohl so. Als hätte Sophie ihre Gedanken gelesen und meinte, dieser Einschätzung etwas entgegenhalten zu müssen, kam sie sofort zum Grund ihres Besuches. „Sie ist also wieder da. Wie lange hast du?“ „Valentinstag. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es dieses Mal hinkriegen soll – letztes Mal war reines Glück. Als hätte der Typ sich ausgesucht, mich... naja.“ Sie schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an den Alkoholatem des beinahe doppelt so alten Mannes, an seine grapschenden, groben Hände und seine aufdringlichen Versuche, Jenny aus ihren Klamotten zu bekommen. Sophie schüttelte den Kopf, kaute nachdenklich auf der dunkelrot geschminkten Lippe. „Valentinstag... da hast du nur noch bis zum Wochenende. Was für Gelegenheiten hast du bis dahin?“ „Wenige. Mir fällt da nur die Valentinsparty am Freitag ein. Da ist doch im „Kellergeschoss“ immer die große Singleparty. Wenn ich bis dahin kein Glück habe, muss ich da hin und irgendeinen Typen nehmen... was ich vermutlich tun werde. Was soll ich bis zum Wochenende noch reißen? In zwei Wochen sind meine Klausuren dran.“ Sophie verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber als sie Jenny aufzog. „Ja, das ist meine Schwester. Und du hast Recht, von den Assis, die sich da rumtreiben, bietet sich sicher mehr als einer an.“ Sophie lehnte sich auf dem Bett ihrer Schwester zurück und blies ihr Kaugummi auf. Knallend zerplatzte es. „Willst du denn bis dahin suchen? Oder meinst du, du findest keinen?“ Jenny biss sich auf die selbe Art wie ihre Schwester auf die Lippe, als die nachdachte. „Ich habe einfach keine Zeit. Es sind nur fünf Tage! Das ist die kürzeste Frist bisher. Ich kann zwar unter der Woche schon in irgendeinem Club suchen, aber das sind ja auch nur noch zwei Tage – und was, wenn es gar nicht klappt? Was, wenn dieses Mal keiner anbeißt? Das frage ich mich jedes Mal.“ „Wir wissen, was dann passiert.“ Sophies Ton war hart, wie jedes Mal, wenn es darum ging. „Du darfst nicht scheitern, und das wirst du nicht. Ich helfe dir. Wir gehen am Wochenende beide aus, in unterschiedliche Locations. Und dann geben wir uns Bescheid, wenn eine Erfolg hat und wir fahren so schnell es geht zu mir. Mikaela ist am Wochenende nicht da, das heißt bei mir stört und niemand. Wir machen es wieder wie mit diesem Mädchen vor drei Jahren, okay? Ich mache bis dahin den Wagen fit.“ Wieder einmal war Jenny dankbar für Sophies unerschrockene, pragmatische Art – ebenso wie dankbar wie für die Tatsache, dass sie ein Auto und eine Wohnung hatte, die beinahe immer leer stand. Selbst wenn Mika, Sophies Mitbewohnerin, mal da war, hörte und sah diese nichts, was über ihre Kunst hinaus ging, so dass sie nichts mitbekam und durch nichts zu stören war. Jenny hatte schon häufiger vermutet, dass das nicht so ganz ohne Substanzkonsum vonstatten ging, aber solange es ihr half, fragte sie nicht nach. „Wollen wir uns dann was zu essen machen? Ich verhungere“, verkündete Sophie, als sie von Jennys Bett aufstand und das hellgrüne, mit Kleeblättern verzierte Kissen glattstrich. „Oder gibt es noch was zu planen? Wir legen am Wochenende Nachtschichten ein, und dann ist alles wie immer.“ Sophie grinste und präsentierte dabei ihr türkis glänzendes, hufeisenförmiges Lippenbandpiercing, welches sie sich mit fünfzehn heimlich selbst gestochen hatte. Ihrer Mutter war es natürlich nicht lange verborgen geblieben, aber wirkliche Konsequenzen waren daraus nicht gefolgt. Immerhin war es nicht das rebellischste, was eine der Töchter – vor allem Sophie – nach dem Tod ihres Vaters angestellt hatte. Gut, dass wenigstens das mit sechzehn ebenso heimlich gestochene Tattoo unbemerkt geblieben war. „Nein, alles klar. Ich denke, bis nächsten Montag finden wir jemanden. Was willst du kochen? Ich hab alles für ein vegetarisches Chili da.“ „Klingt gut, her damit!“ Jenny blieb noch einmal stehen, während Sophie bereits in die Küche hinüber ging. Sie flüsterte beinahe, aber ihre Schwester hörte sie dennoch. „Sophie?“ Die Angesprochene blieb stehen, drehte sich um. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ohne dich würde ich das nicht schaffen.“ Die Miene ihrer Schwester verdunkelte sich etwas. „Ich kann dich damit nicht allein lassen.“ Sie trat zurück zu Jenny hinüber und umarmte sie. „Außerdem geht es mir auch um meine eigene Haut“, scherzte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. Beide wussten, dass darin mehr als ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckte. Nach dem Essen wuschen die beiden schweigend gemeinsam ab, eine eingespielte Routine, die sie in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hatten, als sie noch zuhause gewohnt hatten. Ihre Mutter hatte sich einen zweiten Job suchen müssen, um die Familie zu ernähren, so war für alltägliche Haushaltsaufgaben nicht sehr viel Platz geblieben. Als der letzte Teller klappernd verstaut war, blickte Jenny auf die Uhr. Beinahe zehn. Die beiden hatten lange zusammen in der geräumigen, etwas unordentlichen aber sehr wohnlichen WG-Küche gesessen und geredet. Sophie hatte von ihrem neustens Kunstprojekt erzählt. Wie sie das immer neben dem Studium schaffte, war Jenny ein Rätsel, aber wahrscheinlich war Wirtschaftschemie nicht so lernaufwändig wie ihr eigener Studiengang, Molekularbiologie. Im Gegenzug berichtete Jenny ihrerseits von ihrem neusten Versuch, einen Sport länger als ein Semester durchzuhalten. Stolz konnte sie berichten, Tae-Kwondo mittlerweile seit einem Jahr beinahe wöchentlich zu trainieren. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal zum Abschied und nachdem die Eingangstür hinter ihrer Schwester zugefallen war, setzte sich Jenny noch einmal an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie würde am Wochenende nicht zum Lernen kommen, und neben den Klausuren war in nächster Zeit auch noch ein Referat über forensische Molekularbiologie fällig, mit dem sie sich jetzt deutlich lieber auseinandersetzen wollte als mit dem folgenden Wochenende. Zudem war mal wieder ihr Ehrgeiz geweckt. Wenn sie schon so einen Fluch am Hals hatte, sollte dieser nicht ihr Leben kontrollieren. Am Freitag klingelte wie immer früh der Wecker, und so war Jenny die erste in der Küche. Mathilda hatte sich wohl nach der Nachtschicht bereits hingelegt, jedenfalls standen ihre Stiefel im Flur. Von Bennie noch immer keine Spur. Den Tag wollte sie noch zum Lernen nutzen, doch ab dem Nachmittag rief die Pflicht in Form des obligatorischen Stylings. Gut, dass Sophie da war, Jenny konnte selbst kaum mit dem Maskara umgehen, geschweige denn hatte sie Ahnung von der Feinabstimmung ihres Lippenstiftes mit dem richtigen Lidschatten. Als ihre Schwester mit ihr fertig war und den Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild freiließ nickte sie anerkennend. „Ohne arrogant klingen zu wollen – das sieht super aus!“ Sophie verneigte sich im Scherz, dann machte sie sich an ihr eigenes Makeup. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn sie beide suchen würden. Draußen wich die Dämmerung bereits der Dunkelheit der Nacht, als Jenny die sorgfältig ausgewählten Klamotten bereit legte. Sie hörte, wie Sophie ihre Tasche im Bad zuzog und hinaus auf den Flur trat. Sie selbst legte ihre kleine, schwarze Ausgetasche neben die Bluse und holte die kleine Phiole aus ihrem Versteck. Der Club vor ihr dröhnte in die kühle Nachtluft. Noch war der DJ nicht zur Höchstform aufgelaufen, falls ihm dies denn noch gelingen würde. Jenny fröstelte in ihrer Strumpfhose unter dem eng anliegenden, kurzen Lederrock und der dunkelroten, tief ausgeschnittenen Bluse. Das Make-up, der dick aufgetragene, rote Lippenstift und die künstlichen Wimpern waren wie eine Maske, und genau das brauchte sie nun, um ihre Rolle gut zu spielen. Auf ihren hohen, mit glitzernden Steinchen besetzten Schuhen ging sie mit klackenden Schritten auf den Eingang zu. Vor dem Türsteher hatte sich eine kleine Schlange gebildet, aber eine allein auftretende junge Frau ließ er natürlich gerne noch herein. Jenny lächelte, als ihr der Stempel auf die Hand gedrückt wurde und betrat den noch lauter wummernden Club. Die Tanzfläche war, wie erwartet, überfüllt. Es war warm von den Leibern der tanzenden Menschen, roch nach Deo, Schweiß und Rauch. Die Musik dröhnte in den Ohren und vibrierte in allen sich bewegenden Leibern. Auf eine Jacke hatte Jenny verzichtet, Sophie hatte sie direkt vor dem Eingang abgesetzt. Nur mit ihrer kleinen Handtasche, in der sich außer einem kleinen Schein und ihrem Handy nur noch ein Taschentuch und ihre Ausrüstung für Anlässe wie diese befand, kämpfte sie sich durch die tanzende Menge zur Bar, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Dort angelangt lehnte sie sich gegen den Holztresen und ließ ihren Blick langsam durch den Raum gleiten. Der DJ hatte wohl so langsam das Motto der Party begriffen und war zu etwas romantischerer Musik übergegangen – oder zu dem, was aktuelle Popkünstler dafür hielten. Am Rande tigerte ein einsamer junger Mann herum, mitten auf der Tanzfläche wurden junge Männer und Frauen wild angetanzt und gebaggert und auch an der Bar standen ihre Chancen wohl nicht schlecht. Als sie nach fünf Minuten jedoch nur der Barkeeper angebrüllt hatte – eine andere Art der Kommunikation war hier nicht möglich – ob sie etwas trinken wolle, winkte sie ab und bewegte sich nun doch auf die Tanzfläche. So gut es ging bewegte sie sich im repetitiven Beat, den immer gleichen Harmonien und den ebenso nichtssagenden Texten. Eins musste man den DJ lassen, wenigstens die Übergänge bekam er hin. Nach fünf Liedern, in denen sie sich rhythmisch in der anonymen Masse bewegt hatte, bemerkte Jenny, wie sie zu schwitzen begann. Sie tanzte sich langsam an den Rand und ging dann zur Toilette. Die Schlange war kurz, nur drei kichernde Mädchen standen vor ihr an. Der Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass Sophies Künste immer besser wurden. Ihr Make-Up saß perfekt, kein bisschen verwischt. Auch ihre Haare saßen, dank einer Menge klebrigen Haarsprays, noch in perfekten Locken. Na los, Männer – sprecht mich an!, dachte sie und musste über sich schmunzeln. Es wirkte fast, als wolle sie etwas an ihrem Beziehungsstatus ändern. Wobei das hier wohl die falsche Gelegenheit wäre. Was Singleparty hieß, war ja wohl jedem klar. Ein kurzer Blick aufs Handy verriet, dass Sophie am anderen Ende der Stadt ebenfalls noch keinen Erfolg hatte. Also hieß es, weitersuchen. Und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauerte. Draußen schlug ihr erneut die Musik um die Ohren, sie wollte es dieses Mal in der anderen Ecke der Tanzfläche versuchen. Dort angekommen wechselte der Rhythmus wieder, ebenso die Bewegungen der Menschen. Jenny bewegte sich ebenfalls, ausgelassen genug, um angetrunken zu wirken, aber unauffällig genug, um niemanden zu verschrecken. „Hallo, Püppchen“, ertönte eine männliche Stimme direkt in ihrem Ohr. Jackpot. Es gab einen Freiwilligen. Sie drehte sich um und schenkte dem großen, schwarzhaarigen Fremden mit Dreitagebart und hellgrauen Hemd ein verführerisches Lächeln. Er sprang drauf an, tanzte sie weiter auf, wahrscheinlich erotisch gemeinte Art, an. Ja, er war eindeutig so betrunken wie sie sich gab. Sie kam ihm langsam näher, berührte ihn wie zufällig. Nach ein paar weiteren Liedern brachte er seine Lippen an ihr Ohr. „Willst du was trinken?“ Darauf hatte sie gewartet. Sie nickte, folgte ihm zur Bar hinüber. Er hing schon arg schief auf dem Barhocker, artikulierte sich aber noch klar genug für ein „Wodka-E!“. Jenny beugte sich zum Barkeeper und bestellte sich ein Bier. Das wäre das richtige für heute. Jetzt hieß es, das richtige Timing zu finden. Sie stieß mit dem Mann, der nur etwas älter als sie war, an und blickte ihm dabei in die hellgrünen Augen. Er wertete das als gutes Zeichen, was seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter verriet. Als sie ihm kichernf noch etwas näher kam, rutschte seine Hand langsam ihren Rücken hinab. Sie ließ es zu, wachsam den Blick auf sein Glas gerichtet. Nur ein Griff in ihre Handtasche, nur eine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit seinerseits... „Und Püppchen, wie heißdu?“, lallte er. Sie lächelte kokett und beugte sich zu ihm. „Theresa, und du?“ Sie bemühte sich, zumindest ein wenig angetrunken zu klingen. Ihm fiel es jedoch ohnehin nicht mehr auf. „Kannsd mich Johnny nennen, Püppchen.“ „Alles klar, Johnny“, kicherte sie und hoffte, dass er auf die etwas dämliche Art ansprang. Was er tat, wenn sie seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern richtig interpretierte. „Wollen wir noch tanzen?“, fragte sie, als nur noch die Hälfte seines Glases voll war. Ihr Bier hatte sie genug angerührt, dass es keinem auffiel. „Is klar, Püppschen. Lass mich nur eben austrink'n.“ Jetzt oder nie. Sein Blick hing kurz am Hintern einer vorbeigehenden Schönheit, was Jenny herzlich wenig störte. Sollte Johnny noch einen schönen Abend haben. Mit geübtem Blick ließ die Hand in die Tasche gleiten, schnippte das kleine Fläschchen auf und kippte innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Flüssigkeit in sein Glas, dass er fest in der rechten Hand hielt. Um die Bewegung zu tarnen, ließ sie ihre Hand auf seine gleiten, die Phiole noch immer zwischen zwei Fingern eingeklemmt, aber genau darauf bedacht, dass er sie nicht bemerkte. Er blickte wieder zu Jenny, blieb eine Sekunde an ihrem Dekolleté hängen und hob dann den Arm, um sein Glas zu leeren. Sie ließ ihn machen und nahm ebenfalls noch einen Schluck von ihrem Beck's, ehe sie die halbvolle Flasche auf den Tresen stellte. Johnny zog sie wieder auf die Tanzfläche und dieses Mal ging er noch mehr ran, die Hände auf ihrem Hintern gehörten beinahe zum Standardprogramm seines Tanzes. Er versprach sich ganz offensichtlich etwas von ihr. Es tat ihr fast leid. Die Tanzfläche leerte sich ein wenig, Jenny schätzte, dass nun Zeit für alle heute Abend gebildeten Pärchen wäre, zu verschwinden. Ihre Chance. Sie lockte ihn zum Rand der Tanzfläche, wo sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken an den Mann vor eineinhalb Jahren, der ähnlich wie der gute Johnny – oder wie auch immer er in echt hieß - hier nach Alkohol gestunken hatte. Nur dass er um einiges weniger auf ihr Einverständnis bedacht gewesen war. Jenny blickte Johnny auf die Lippen, biss sich genau wie sie es so oft geübt hatte auf die eigene und blinzelte dann zu ihm hoch. Er reagierte genau wie erwartet, seine warmen, feuchten Lippen landeten auf ihren und sie schmeckte den billigen Energydrink. Erfolgreich überwand sie den Ekel, als seine Zunge ihre Lippen berührten, und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Als er sie einen Augenblick atmen ließ, blickte sie ihn so verführerisch sie konnte, an. „Woll'n wir zu mir?“, fragte er. Ein Glück – bald hätte sie diese Frage stellen müssen. So war es wesentlich leichter. Es war wirklich jedes Mal eine Erleichterung, wenn sie niemanden aussuchen musste. So fühlte es sich weniger nach einer Jagd an. Sie kicherte. „Aber gerne“, hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Bei der Garderobe angelangt strich sie ihm über den Arm. „Ich ruf und ein Taxi, ich hab schon alles.“ Er nickte, hielt sich am Tresen der Garderobe fest und hatte Schwierigkeiten, mit der jungen Frau dahinter zu reden. Gut, die KO-Tropfen wirkten so wie sie sollten. Keine zehn Minuten später hielt der Wagen vor dem Club und Jenny bugsierte den kaum noch ansprechbaren Mann auf der Rückbank. Ihre Scharade war nun nicht mehr nötig, „Zu dir, Sophie“, wies sie ihre Schwester an. „Alles klar.“ Sophie gab Gas, während sich Jenny anschnallte und den Mann neben sich ebenfalls. Auch wenn er die Nacht ohnehin nicht überleben sollte, so musste er ja nicht auf ihren Schoß kippen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bestand die Puppe ja auch unversehrte Opfer. Jenny wischte sich den Lippenstift mit einem Taschentuch ab und griff nach der, im Wasser deponierten Wasserflasche. Während der kurzen Fahrt war es still. Allein das leise Atmen des Mannes, der mit dem Bewusstsein kämpfte, war neben den Motorengeräuschen zu hören. „Gut, dass du im Erdgeschoss wohnst!“, keuchte Jenny, als sie mit Sophies Hilfe den Mann aus dem Auto in die Wohnung gebracht hatte. Johnny hatte den Kampf gegen die K.O.-Tropfen endgültig verloren und war noch vor Ende der Fahrt in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken. Sie setzten ihn auf den vorbereiteten Stuhl, banden seine Arme und Beine sicherheitshalber mit Kabelbinder fest und zogen die Plane unter ihm zurecht. Jenny atmete tief durch und nickte Sophie zu. Diese biss die Zähne zusammen, verließ ihr Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Was Sophie die nächste Stunde über tun würde, entzog sich Jennys Kenntnis – war aber auch nicht wichtig. Für die zählte jetzt nur der Deal. Sie stand auf, nachdem sie eine letzte Falte im Plastik glatt gestrichen hatte und ging hinüber zu der großen, schwarzen Umhängetasche, in der Sophie alles bereit hielt. Den Beutel mit der Asche fand sie auf Anhieb, und mit routinierten Bewegungen streute sie das feine graue Pulver in einem ordentlichen Kreis um den Mann herum. Als sie fertig war, sah sie noch einmal ganz genau nach, ob der Kreis auch wirklich geschlossen war. Dann atmete sie einmal tief ein und lauschte in die Totenstille des Zimmers. Johnny hatte sich noch nicht geregt, doch Jenny meinte ein schwaches Liderflattern ausmachen zu können. Als sie sicher festgestellt hatte, dass alles wie gefordert war, flackerte auch schon das Licht. Es war nicht so, dass die Glühbirne schwächer wurde, nein. Vielmehr flackerte die Farbe, das ehemals warme, gelbe Licht verlor pulsierend an Wärme, bis schließlich alles grau, kalt und farblos war. Die Dunkelheit im Zimmer schien an Substanz gewonnen zu haben und nichts außerhalb dieses Raumes existierte mehr. Nichts lebte in dieser grauen Aschewelt, in der sie sich jetzt befanden – außer Jenny und dem Mann vor ihr, der nun verwirrt die Augen öffnete. „Was zum-?“, entfuhr es ihm, doch weiter kam er nicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er brauchte einen Augenblick, um seine Angst mit Wut zu überdecken. „Wo hast du mich hier hingebracht, du dumme Schlampe? Was ist das für ein Psychospiel?“ Jenny ignorierte die Beleidigungen. Ihr Job war getan, zumindest bis die Puppe fertig war. Sie trat beiseite, um Johnny den Blick auf das filigrane Porzellanwesen frei zu geben. Dieses thronte wie immer auf der Anrichten gegenüber des Stuhls, das Kleid ordentlich, das Haar frei von Asche. „Gut gemacht, liebes Kind“, lobte die Puppe und starrte mit ihren leblosen Augen den Mann an. Dieser war sprachlos, starrte nun offen ungläubig die Puppe an und konnte seinen Sinnen scheinbar nicht trauen. Seine Lippen klappten auf, er setzte zum Sprechen an doch fand keine Worte, weshalb sein Mund unverrichteter Dinge offen stehen blieb. Jenny zog sich zurück, schritt näher an die Wand. Ihr Herz raste bereits. Sie wollte nicht sehen, was nun auf sie zukam. Die Puppe starrte noch immer den armen Johnny an, der anfing heftig zu schwitzen und an seinen Fesseln zu rütteln. „Was ist hier los?“, schrie er nun und warf sich heftig hin und her, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seinem Schicksal zu entgehen. Mit einem eckigen, scharfen Ruck war der Kopf der Puppe auf einmal um wenige Grad nach links geneigt, den Blick hatte sie noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Haut begann, zu glühen, farblos und grau. Wie ein Stück altes Papier, das der Glut übergeben wurde. Stellenweise lösten sich feine Körnchen, wie grauer Sand rieselten sie auf die schwarze Plastikplane. Dort, wo die Asche heraus gerieselt war, blieben Brandstelle, wie bei einem alten Pergament. Auch Johnny bemerkte es, obwohl er wohl in dem Sinne keine Schmerzen zu haben schien. Ungläubig, mit panisch geweiteten Augen starrte er seinen Arm an, in dem bereits ein großes Brandloch klaffte. Dort, wo er hätte Fleisch oder Knochen sehen sollen, war nur weitere Asche und darunter glimmte leicht die farblose Glut. Er stellte all seine Versuche, sich loszureißen ein, und blickte Jenny direkt in die Augen. Auf seiner Stirn breitete sich ein Brandloch aus, fraß sich von seinem Haaransatz zu seinem Auge hinab und offenbarte tiefe Schwärze. Seine linke Wange war bereits vollständig zu Asche zerfallen, als er die grauen, trockenen Lippen öffnete und ein letztes Mal ausstieß: „Warum?“. Sein Mund blieb offen stehen, als er seinen letzten Atemzug ausstieß und mit dieser letzten Frage auch sein Leben aushauchte. Dann breitete sich das Grau noch schneller aus, erfasste seinen ganzen Körper, fror seine Gesichtszüge ein. Einige Atemzüge lang blieb der Körper starr in seiner Form, wie ein verbrannter Holzscheit, der noch wie intakt im Kamin liegt, bis man ihn berührt. Dann drehte sich die Puppe ruckartig zu Jenny und Johnnys Asche stürzte mit einem Schlag zu Boden, genau in den ausgestreuten Aschekreis. „Sammle es ein“, befahl die Puppe in dem gewohnt freundlichen Ton, der Jenny eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Sie gehorchte. Während sie mit bloßen Händen in den kalten, staubigen Überresten des Mannes wühlte, spürte sie den Blick der Puppe auf sich. Sie überwachte jede Bewegung, dass sie ja alles einsammelte und ihr überbrachte. Jenny dachte gar nicht daran, nicht zu gehorchen. Das kam nicht mehr in Frage. Als sie alles, was sie mit bloßen Händen einsammeln konnte, im schwarzen Lederbeutel verstaut hatte, hob sie den Stuhl beiseite und faltete die Plane sorgfältig zusammen, schüttete den letzten Rest der Asche zusammen in eine Hand und füllte sie zum Rest in den Lederbeutel. Mit jedem Handgriff kehrte das Leben, kehrten die Farben in das kleine Wohnzimmer ihrer Schwester zurück und die einzige Lichtquelle, das schwache Deckenlicht, erlangte seine alte Lichtqualität zurück. Wie ein Farbfilter lag nun nur noch das Gewissen in dem Zimmer und verdüsterte Jennys Sicht auf die Welt. „Danke, liebes Kind. Bis zum nächsten Mal“, erklang die Stimme der Puppe hinter ihr, als sie sich zur deren vorherigen Aufenthaltsort auf der Anrichte umgedreht hatte. Mit dem Echo eines Klingelns verschwand die Porzellangestalt wieder und ließ Jenny allein zurück, nur mit einem Beutel der Asche eines jungen Mannes in der Hand. Jetzt, da sie allein war, überfiel sie mit einem Schlag die Müdigkeit. Es frühestens zwei Uhr nachts gewesen, als sie den Club verlassen hatte und draußen dämmerte es noch lange nicht. Ihr Rücken tat weh, ihre Augen brannten – halb vor Müdigkeit, halb wegen des Makeup, das sich verklebt und wie eine zweite, ungewollte Haut auf ihrem Gesicht wieder in Jennys Aufmerksamkeit drängte. Sie atmete erschöpft aus, doch noch war die Nacht nicht überstanden. Sie musste nun noch für Ordnung sorgen, nach Hause fahren und dann irgendwie zur Ruhe kommen. Immerhin waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen. Beinahe hätte sie gelacht – dass sie jetzt an Klausuren und Noten dachte, nachdem sie einen Mann ermordet hatte, grenzte an Psychopathie. Aber es führte ihr eben eines vor Augen: Dass das hier nun mal ihr Leben sein musste. Das hier war die bessere Wahl. Nachdem sie den Stuhl wieder in seinen ursprünglichen, unschuldigen Zustand gebracht und die Plastikplane in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte, klopfte sie an der Küchentür. Selbstverständlich war Sophie noch wach. Ihre dunkel umrandeten Augen waren gerötet vor Müdigkeit, und ihre schwarzen Haare standen unordentlich von ihrem Kopf ab, als sie ihrer Schwester öffnete und zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Es ist vorbei“, stellte Sophie fest. Ihre Schwester nickte. „Ich fahr dich nach Hause. Du hast alles?“ Wieder bejahte sie, schulterte die Umhängetasche und das kleine Handtäschchen, das sie im Club dabei gehabt hatte und folgte ihrer Schwester die Treppe hinab zum Auto. Beide schwiegen auf den Fahrt, und so hing Jenny ihren erschöpften Gedanken nach. Johnny war nicht der erste gewesen, natürlich nicht. Nicht einmal der erste in dieser Stadt. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, kurz bevor er vollkommen zu Asche geworden war, war jedes Mal der selbe. Der selbe, wie ihn bereits der kleine Vogel gezeigt hatte, den die Puppe ein halbes Jahr nach dem Tod ihre Vaters verlangt hatte. Es war ein warmer Sommertag gewesen. Jenny erinnerte sich noch genau, genauer als an alles anderen Tage, an denen die Puppe sie besucht hatte. Nun, jedenfalls beinahe. Der laue Sommerwind hatte in den Bäumen im Garten geweht – in ihrem alten Garten bei dem alten Haus, ehe sie hatten umziehen müssen weil ihre Mutter allein zu wenig verdiente – und die Vögel hatten gesungen. Jenny hatte allein auf der Schaukel gesessen, Sophie und Mama stritten im Haus. Und dann war dort eine einzige Ascheflocke auf ihrem Rock gelandet und die Welt war wieder wie in der Nacht des sechsten Dezember. In der aschernen Nikolausnacht. Der Vogel war wie von selbst zu ihr gekommen. Oder vielleicht auf Befehl der Puppe? Jenny hatte sein pochendes Herz spüren können, als sie ihn einfach festhielt und zusah, wie er schier verbrannte. Verbrannte, ohne eine Flamme, ohne Hitze, ohne Schmerz. Aber mit der puren Verzweiflung einer verlorenen Seele, die um ihr Schicksal wusste. Sophie ließ den Wagen laufen, als sie vor Jennys Haus angekommen war. „Mach's gut. Melde dich sobald du magst“, verabschiedete sie sich schlicht. Jenny nickte. „Danke“, war alles, was sie in dieser Nacht noch sagen wollte, ehe sie die Wagentür hinter sich zufallen ließ, den Schlüssel heraussuchte und das dunkle Treppenhaus hinauf stieg. In der Wohnung angekommen ließ sie alles auf den Boden fallen und schnappte sich ein altes T-Shirt und frische Unterwäsche. Ihr war egal, wer jetzt schlafen wollte. Sie brauchte eine heiße Dusche. Nur den schwarzen Lederbeutel stellte sie behutsam auf den aufgeräumten Schreibtisch, neben ihren Ordner mit den Lernzetteln und ihre Lehrbücher. Als sie die Türschwelle erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Alles war noch da. Kaum, dass sie den Blick wieder abgewendet hatte, verriet ihr ein leises Klingeln, dass dies nun nicht mehr der Fall war. Für heute war es vorbei. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Ritual